


［罗迪/ABO］情潮

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 为了帮助罗纳尔多度过发情期，小宝石可累坏了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警  
> 小短文一篇  
> 很吃迪比和总裁的体型差

罗纳尔多最近感觉不太好。  
在训练的时候他就发觉了，自己的信息素波动很大，有时候心情也会莫名烦躁，在看到迪巴拉的时候信息素简直是要爆发，这让他的小男友向他多次抱怨，说他影响到了自己训练。罗纳尔多知道这是发情期到来的征兆，于是他向教练请了几天假，避免出现尴尬。  
迪巴拉在进门的那一刻就被罗纳尔多突然而又凶猛的吻吓到了，他尽量地回应罗纳尔多，随即通过空气中夹带的信息素明白了罗纳尔多的发情期到了。于是迪巴拉一边努力回应罗纳尔多的吻一边把罗纳尔多往房间里带，至少他们不能在玄关就做起来，那样太超过了。  
事实上迪巴拉在走回卧室的时候很困难，先不说罗纳尔多体格比他大那么多，完全挂在他身上让他差点被压倒，已经被标记过的身体在闻到罗纳尔多大量的信息素的一瞬间就做出了反应，后穴开始分泌出液体，这让迪巴拉不得不在拖着罗纳尔多回卧室的时候夹紧屁股，他可不想这一地都是他的痕迹。  
等回到卧室的时候迪巴拉就和罗纳尔多一起摔在床上，还没等他喘口气罗纳尔多就开始啃咬他的脖子，并且还用舌尖在他的腺体上摩挲，迪巴拉低喘着，尽量释放自己的信息素去安抚罗纳尔多。即使这不是他第一次面对罗纳尔多的发情期，但他依然手足无措，平时的罗纳尔多会在做爱时顾及他的感受，但发情期的时候就是他去顾及罗纳尔多的感受――发情期里的罗纳尔多像一头暴躁的野兽，体力充沛且毫不讲理。迪巴拉好几次都在睡梦里被操醒，然后又在做爱的过程中睡过去。  
这次估计也一样。迪巴拉一只手在罗纳尔多结实的背肌上来回抚摸，一只手伸下去拉下罗纳尔多的运动裤，他需要先让罗纳尔多释放一次，不然自己的屁股就会遭殃得更惨。迪巴拉从罗纳尔多的内裤边探进去，握住那根又粗又硬的东西上下撸动，他听见耳边alpha骤然加重的喘息，然后就被翻身变成自己骑在罗纳尔多身上。  
“含住它，小宝石。”罗纳尔多捏住迪巴拉胸前被咬的红肿的乳头，逼出小宝石的一声哭叫――早在小宝石忙着把他拖到床上的时候他就脱掉了小宝石的衣服，那太碍事了。  
迪巴拉顺从地拉下罗纳尔多的内裤，伏下身去含住那根弹出来的大家伙，那东西撑满了他的口腔，让他连移动舌头都变得很困难，但他还是尽力地去舔弄那东西――发情期的alpha需要omega的服从。迪巴拉在第一次帮助罗纳尔多度过发情期的时候毫无经验，有时会拒绝罗纳尔多听起来有些过分的要求，这让他吃了不少苦头。那次以后，迪巴拉才开始了解有关alpha发情期的事，并且在和罗纳尔多的身体力行的实践过程中获得了不少经验。  
迪巴拉卖力地舔弄那根大家伙，而罗纳尔多压着他的头想要迪巴拉给他做一个深喉――迪巴拉从来不擅长这个，也没有做过这个。后穴里不断流出的液体和空虚的感觉让他无法集中精力去讨好罗纳尔多，得不到照顾的omega有些委屈，但他又说不出来，只能停下动作，用他那双绿玛瑙般的眼睛可怜巴巴地望着自己的alpha。  
罗纳尔多注意到了迪巴拉委屈的小眼神，将迪巴拉拉起来直接往阴茎上按下去。  
“啊――等，等等――”迪巴拉抱紧罗纳尔多的肩膀，被顶到深处的阴茎刺激得软了腰。  
“你不就是想要这个吗？嗯？小宝石？”罗纳尔多恶意地向上顶了顶。  
“别，别这么叫我……”迪巴拉好不容易缓了过来，咬着自己肉肉的手指逼迫自己清醒一点。  
但他的努力只是徒劳，发情期里粗暴的alpha将他又压到身下，抬起他的一条腿肆意地操干，迪巴拉起初还想压抑一下自己的呻吟，但由于alpha的信息素作怪，他的大脑愈发得不清醒，除了快感什么也感受不到，而起初想要压低的呻吟也一声比一声放荡。  
“嗯轻……轻一点……”  
“太快啊太快了呜……”  
“你轻呜克里斯……”  
迪巴拉的泪水和着汗水顺着眼角流入发鬓，他主动将腿缠上罗纳尔多的腰，脚后跟随着alpha的动作在alpha的尾椎处摩擦，本是无意的动作却被alpha理解为求欢，于是不讲理的alpha毫无预警地加重了动作，一点儿也不考虑年轻omega是否会因为这个而受不了地崩溃大哭。  
迪巴拉大口地喘着气，阴茎因为罗纳尔多的动作而射出了白浊，喷洒在两人的腰腹。他开始收缩自己的后穴，希望罗纳尔多可以早一点射出来，让第一波情潮快一点过去，自己也好休息一下。  
罗纳尔多被突然夹紧的后穴刺激到了，狠狠地抽动了几下，抽出阴茎射在了小宝石的臀缝里，他的精液混合着迪巴拉屁股里流出的淫液，顺着小宝石被抬高的屁股留下来滴到床单上。  
罗纳尔多躺下去，扳过还在喘息的迪巴拉和他接吻，高潮后酸软无力的omega无力回应他，只能在呼吸不畅的时候轻轻地推一下年长alpha让他停下。罗纳尔多将迪巴拉抱进怀里，小宝石靠在他的肩窝处就要睡，帮助罗纳尔多度过第一波情潮真的太累人了，他的眼皮都睁不开了。  
“别急，小宝石。”罗纳尔多看了看从窗户缝隙里透出的光亮――现在还是白天，最多不过下午，于是他咬住omega敏感的耳垂，颇为色情地舔弄――“时间还早着呢。”


	2. 情潮

迪巴拉迷迷糊糊地听见手机的铃声，伸手向床头柜上摸去，却不想在摸到手机以前就被罗纳尔多抢先一步关掉了。  
“再睡一会儿。”罗纳尔多搂紧迪巴拉，用下巴在迪巴拉的发旋处蹭了蹭。  
迪巴拉本来就困得要死，听到这句话就又握着罗纳尔多的手睡了过去。他们两个折腾到后半夜，他到后面完全撑不住了，又累又困，不得不用仅剩的体力努力去迎合罗纳尔多，还要一边哭着叫罗纳尔多快一点，他甚至记不得罗纳尔多是什么时候结束的，只记得当时自己有多狼狈。

等迪巴拉再次醒来的时候天已经大亮了，罗纳尔多还在睡，迪巴拉是趴着睡的，而罗纳尔多半个身子都压在他身上，他们的右手还紧紧握在一起，这让迪巴拉连移动一下都很困难。

迪巴拉小心地将自己的手从罗纳尔多的手里抽出，再稍微往边上挪了一点儿，好让自己能够拿到手机，他想知道现在是什么时候了。迪巴拉刚把手机开机，屏幕上显示的20来个未接电话让他一惊，仔细查看后发现都是哥哥和妈妈打来的，于是他回拨了哥哥的电话。  
“喂？保罗，是你吗？”电话那边传来哥哥焦急的声音。  
“是的哥哥，我很好，没事，没有，我现在……和克里斯在一起。”迪巴拉捂着嘴小声地回答哥哥的问题，生怕吵醒了罗纳尔多。  
“什么？”哥哥的声音拔高了好几个档次，“昨天你没去训练，我还以为你被绑架了――你声音怎么了？”  
迪巴拉这才发觉自己的声音在昨天都哭哑了，现在的声音完全不像他的。  
“没事，只是嘶――”迪巴拉说话间罗纳尔多的手顺着迪巴拉的腹肌滑到胯骨上，迪巴拉按住罗纳尔多的手，扭头却看见罗纳尔多闭着眼，以为这只是罗纳尔多睡梦中无意识的动作，于是继续说道：“只是我感冒了。”  
“那你需要请假吗？你还有训练呢。”  
迪巴拉这才想起了自己还有训练，但这几天是去不了了，于是他告诉哥哥：“是的，恐怕啊唔――”迪巴拉在说话的时候罗纳尔多突然往后穴里伸进了两根手指，在里面抽插，经过长时间性爱的后穴轻易地就吞下了那两根手指，甚至还自觉地挽留。  
“克里斯……”迪巴拉把手机挪开，转过头去警告他，“你不许唔――”罗纳尔多咬住了他的耳垂：“不许什么？在你打电话的时候干你？”迪巴拉捂住罗纳尔多的嘴，脸红得像苹果，压低声音说：“你不要乱讲话，我在和哥哥打电话。”罗纳尔多乖乖地把手指抽出来，上面带着晶亮的黏液，他将手指伸给迪巴拉看，然后恶趣味地把它涂在了迪巴拉的乳头上。迪巴拉正要讨伐罗纳尔多，哥哥的声音又传出：“保罗？你还在吗？”  
“还在，我需要请啊――”迪巴拉被罗纳尔多突然爆发的信息素和突然没入后穴的阴茎惊得尖叫出声，alpha的发情向来是有征兆的，但他刚刚忙着去打电话，没注意到罗纳尔多渐渐溢出的信息素。  
“保罗？你还好吗？”哥哥有些焦急。  
“唔还、还好，嗯我，我要请唔大概三天……”迪巴拉尽量压抑着自己的呻吟，不要让自己在哥哥面前丢脸。

“我，我等会儿，等会儿再打给你……”迪巴拉迅速挂掉了电话，把手机扔在不知道哪儿，拍了拍罗纳尔多的肩膀让他换一个姿势，侧入让他不太舒服。  
好在罗纳尔多还能听进他的话，翻过来在他的肚子下垫了一个枕头，让他能够不那么费力。但迪巴拉还是得用手肘撑住身体，以免面部朝下被操进床单里。

美好的早晨在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱中过去，等迪巴拉从浴室里被罗纳尔多扶着出来的时候已经是中午了，他肚子饿得咕咕叫，从昨晚到现在他还没吃过一点东西。  
罗纳尔多在准备午餐的时候他正在卧室里艰难地穿衣服。很显然做爱是一项调动全身的运动。迪巴拉如是想。他穿了上次他留在罗纳尔多家里的一件棉T恤，费了好半天去找被罗纳尔多扒下来不知扔到哪儿的裤子――他没穿内裤，为了方便应付他的alpha的发情期。迪巴拉从地上捡起手机，走出了卧室。  
“我正要叫你吃饭呢。”罗纳尔多迎上来，圈住迪巴拉的腰，将他往餐厅里带。  
不，那是吃草。迪巴拉不出意料地看见了桌上的两盘沙拉，不禁想念起妈妈的鸡肉饭。

“我们非得这样吗？”迪巴拉在泳池边站着，看着罗纳尔多下水，“你还在发情期诶。”  
“这没什么宝贝儿，下来吧。”罗纳尔多把迪巴拉拉着下了水。  
呜，他现在一点也不想运动，他累死了，为什么罗纳尔多在做了那么久爱以后还活蹦乱跳的？迪巴拉靠在池壁上，感受到阳光一点一点地落到他身上，他眯起眼看着来回游泳的罗纳尔多，这位“高龄”运动员一如既往地自律，即使是在发情期里，他也会完成自己的训练计划。  
看着罗纳尔多在阳光下闪着光的美好肉体，迪巴拉有一种想要亲吻罗纳尔多的感觉，他爱这个男人的一切，从肉体到灵魂。  
“你在想什么？”罗纳尔多游了过来，他完成了自己的训练计划。  
“在想我该怎么吻你。”小宝石有时坦诚地让人脸红。  
可罗纳尔多不会脸红，他听过许多情话，也说过许多情话，但他承认自己有时也会被年轻omega的一句情话撩到。于是他靠近迪巴拉，问道：“那你想好了吗？”  
“还没。”迪巴拉抿了抿嘴唇，甜腻的信息素渐渐散发出来。  
“或许你想要这个。”罗纳尔多吻住了迪巴拉的嘴唇，舌尖挑逗着迪巴拉的舌尖，迪巴拉的手环上他的脖子，整个人被他罩住，像个被有钱人诱拐的高中生。  
“不，不是这个。”迪巴拉在一吻结束后额头抵着罗纳尔多的额头说，“我想要给你的是独一无二的吻。”  
罗纳尔多挑眉，他有点期待，他的小宝石到底想干什么。  
迪巴拉虔诚的吻上罗纳尔多的额头，然后是眼睛，再是鼻梁，从鼻梁移到嘴角，最后是嘴唇。他贴着罗纳尔多的嘴唇，声音小的只有他们俩能听见：“一个独一无二的、真正意义上的吻。”出于纯粹的爱慕，而不是磨人的情欲。他用舌尖细细地描摹着罗纳尔多的嘴唇，探入罗纳尔多的口腔，轻轻滑过罗纳尔多的舌头，细微的触碰让罗纳尔多心痒难耐。他们难舍难分地吻着，周围空荡荡的除了鸟鸣只剩下他们彼此的喘息。  
等他们分开的时候罗纳尔多的信息素又开始不稳定起来，他随即意识到这是因为迪巴拉毫不收敛的信息素和甜腻的吻，于是他咬了一口迪巴拉被亲的红肿的嘴唇，责怪他：“小坏蛋。”而迪巴拉也咬了一口他的嘴唇，得意洋洋地说：“你教的，老混蛋。”  
罗纳尔多随即认命地拉着迪巴拉从泳池里起来，回到房子里去，趁着他还能控制住自己。  
他的小宝石学坏了，学会用自己勾人的信息素和漂亮的脸蛋勾引alpha了。  
不过――罗纳尔多看着身下双眼迷离，努力咬着嘴唇克制自己的呻吟声的小宝石，使坏地顶了顶小宝石的生殖腔口，收获了小宝石软绵绵的哭叫：“你，你轻一点……”  
他只勾引他一个人而已。


	3. Chapter 3

“克里斯，你太过分了！”迪巴拉生气地回头瞪着自己的alpha，“会被发现的！”  
“我的错。”罗纳尔多靠在浴室的门上看着迪巴拉，只穿了一条短裤。  
迪巴拉皱着眉转回头，盯着镜子里印在自己脖子上和胸口上并且一直延伸到他系着浴巾的腰部，正在耀武扬威地彰显着自己存在的吻痕和齿痕发愁。他在之前的两天里忙于应付罗纳尔多的发情期，压根没注意到自己身上的痕迹，直到今天――罗纳尔多发情期的最后一天，他在洗澡的时候才发现自己身上的痕迹多得有点过头了，就连他的手指上也有罗纳尔多的齿痕，这根本遮不住。  
“我哥哥今天下午会来接我回去，他要是看见这些，我回去又要被训了。”迪巴拉低下头，又转过头去问罗纳尔多，“克里斯，我的衣服怎么办？”  
“你恐怕得暂时穿我的了。”罗纳尔多走回卧室，“我替你找一件。”  
迪巴拉看着罗纳尔多去帮他找衣服，叹了一口气。感谢上帝，他的衣服在昨晚他们做爱的时候光荣地牺牲了――罗纳尔多把他的衣服铺在地上按着他做了几次，结果就是那件衣服上沾满了体液，简直让人看一眼都要脸红，迪巴拉只能由着罗纳尔多把他的衣服扔了，问题就在于，这样他就没有衣服穿了。  
“这件吧。”罗纳尔多把找出来的衣服展示给迪巴拉看。 “裤子呢？”迪巴拉看见罗纳尔多手里只拎着一件黑衬衫。 “没必要。这足以盖住你的小屁股。”罗纳尔多的回复十分简洁。 事实证明罗纳尔多是对的，那件黑衬衫一直盖到他的大腿后侧，完美地盖住了他的屁股以及那上面各种各样的红痕。 “你真适合这件衣服，宝贝。”罗纳尔多把他拉过来啃咬他的嘴唇。 “我就知道你是故意的。”迪巴拉在亲吻的间隙含糊不清地说，而他还没来得及挽上去的袖子因为挂在罗纳尔多腰间的手而垂下来。迪巴拉知道他现在看起来一定糟透了，像个偷穿大人衣服的小朋友。 “等会儿，等会儿，我们得先弄点吃的，我快饿死了。” 迪巴拉轻轻地推了推罗纳尔多，示意他停下来。 “我以为我可以在发情期里得到点特权。”罗纳尔多停下亲吻，将迪巴拉按进怀里。 “你会的。”迪巴拉拍了拍罗纳尔多的背，“但那是在我吃饱后。” 

迪巴拉坐在沙发上刷着手机，而罗纳尔多正靠着他小憩。迪巴拉和罗纳尔多的头靠在一起，他的一只手被罗纳尔多紧紧握着――同发情期的omega一样，处于发情期的alpha会尤其依赖自己的omega，这一点让迪巴拉很受用。在发情期的时候，迪巴拉可以真切地感受到罗纳尔多需要他。  
迪巴拉放下手机，小心地去摸罗纳尔多没有上发胶的头发，有些刺手，于是他小声嘟囔：“你应该把头发留长。” “你确定？”罗纳尔多连眼皮也没有抬一下。 “当然。”迪巴拉捏住罗纳尔多的一小撮头发，“你以前小卷毛的样子很好看。” “问题在于，我现在已经三十多岁了。”罗纳尔多依旧闭着眼，但他握着迪巴拉的手的那只手开始不安分起来，捏起迪巴拉的手指。 “所以？” “所以，我现在并不适合那样的发型。” 迪巴拉瞬间脑补了一下罗纳尔多如果把头发留长的样子，啊，他也不是没见过，前段时间罗纳尔多就是小卷发，那感觉迪巴拉也说不出来。于是他小小的叹了口气，又拿起了自己的手机。 但没过多久，他就感觉到空气里alpha信息素的味道越来越浓，他转过头去，看着不知道什么时候坐起来的罗纳尔多，注意到对方眼里愈燃愈烈的欲望，于是他把手机扔到一边，挪过去跨坐在罗纳尔多腿上，alpha急不可耐地将手指伸入他的后穴，很显然昨晚激烈的性爱让后穴做好了充足的准备，草草扩张之后便操了进去。 迪巴拉被罗纳尔多仰面压倒在沙发上，抬起一条腿靠在沙发背上，方便alpha的入侵，他闭着眼接受罗纳尔多的亲吻，显然他身上仅有的黑衬衫更加便利了alpha的进攻――罗纳尔多甚至不用解开扣子，因为他本来也只扣了三颗。而现在，罗纳尔多顺着敞开的衬衫抚摸着omega光滑的身体，啃咬omega胸前的乳头，感受着omega紧致的后穴包裹着自己的阴茎，他在一记深顶后进入了omega的生殖腔。

“或许你该再多一个纹身。”罗纳尔多的手从迪巴拉腿上的纹身一直摸到肋骨处的，最后在迪巴拉小臂上那两个圆环处来回抚摸。  
“嗯轻……纹，纹什么？”omega显然被从生殖腔传来的过载的快感弄昏了头，alpha浓烈且具有攻击性的信息素像是把他整个包裹了起来，但他还要担心alpha会控制不住射进他的生殖腔里去――他们在过去的两天里用完了家里的避孕套，这导致他不得不允许罗纳尔多直接进来。  
“纹我的名字。”罗纳尔多在迪巴拉的耳边呢喃，“纹在这儿。”他的手向下，滑到omega的大腿内侧，摩挲着那处娇嫩的皮肤。  
“那样就只有你和我能看见了，对不对？”迪巴拉向后仰起头，急促地喘息着，腺体被alpha的唇齿覆盖，但他依然明白了罗纳尔多的意思，脑子里也开始装满了关于纹身的奇怪幻想。  
“对。”罗纳尔多低笑，“你是个聪明的男孩。”罗纳尔多咬破迪巴拉后颈腺体处的皮肤，将自己的信息素灌了进去。他听到omega带着哭腔的呻吟，感受到了omega急剧收缩的后穴，还有omega射在他腹部上的微凉的精液。罗纳尔多被迪巴拉收紧的生殖腔所带来的快感刺激得说了一句葡语，迪巴拉不知道那是什么意思，不过他肯定那是一句脏话。他已经射了一次，但罗纳尔多精力充沛，他知道这场情事才刚开头，于是他用手环住罗纳尔多的脖子往下压，在罗纳尔多的耳边用气音说了他今天最后悔的一句话：“操进来，我的alpha。”

这场情事直到午后才结束，迪巴拉因为自己一时昏头说出来的话后悔不已，在他说完那句话以后罗纳尔多跟发疯似的操得他说不出话来，除了哭和求饶什么都不记得，罗纳尔多的精液灌满了他生殖腔，他甚至感觉到了里面胀鼓鼓的，这让他动也不敢动，事实上他也没有力气再动了。迪巴拉被罗纳尔多抱在怀里躺在沙发上，他身上那件黑色衬衫被汗水浸透了，紧紧地贴在他身上。迪巴拉拨弄着罗纳尔多的头发，这是他现在唯一有力气做的事。  
“克里斯。”迪巴拉有气无力地说。  
“嗯？”  
“记得买套。”  
“好的，我记住了。”罗纳尔多扑哧一下笑了出来。  
“我认真的。我不想再吃避孕药，那要吃好久。”迪巴拉看着自己拨弄罗纳尔多头发的手发了一会儿呆，又说：“也不要你留长发。”  
“为什么？”罗纳尔多看向窝在自己怀里的小宝石。  
那样手会被头发缠住。迪巴拉想，但他只是嘟囔了一句：“不为什么。”  
“还有，纹身还要再有一个。”迪巴拉蹭了蹭罗纳尔多的肩膀。  
“纹在哪儿？”罗纳尔多挑眉。  
“在这儿。”迪巴拉握住罗纳尔多的手，将它拉到自己的颈侧――“这样，每个人都知道我是你的了。”


End file.
